


Start It With A Kiss

by Pangolinia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangolinia/pseuds/Pangolinia
Summary: A strange custom celebrated by the students of Garreg Mach causes trouble for a particular swordsman.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first time writing fanfic ever, and I'm no native speaker. Either way, I hope you enjoy it.

With the prospect of the annually celebrated Feast of Love and Longing, the students of Garreg Mach were brimming with excitement and joy. While the festivities served to remind all students how significant appreciation and friendship were, most of them indulged in their romantic daydreams.

Dedicating an entire day to worship such a weak emotion was utter nonsense and a waste of time for Felix. He couldn't envision the obsession some people harbored for the topic. He would preferably wield a sword and practice his stance on the training grounds. However, the teaching staff prohibited such activities for the day to not spoil the spirits of love.

His euphoric comrades further fueled the swordsman's annoyance. Felix expected nothing else from someone like Sylvain. The skirt-chaser embraced every opportunity to charm women, nobles and commoners alike, without the fear of retribution. But today, everyone was on the edge of reason. A foolish mood carried away the sternest of his classmates.

All students dressed up in pompous attire, trying to look as flawless as possible. Wherever his eyes wandered, they met polished shoes, trimmed eyebrows, and fancy hairstyles. Floral scents and exotic perfumes enriched the air. It was like a blatant display of status and might in a rather impertinent way.

Even Ingrid was more laid-back than usual and had applied some make-up for the occasion. Instead of focusing on the professor's lecture on airborne units, she engaged in foolish gossip and idle chatter with Dorothea. 

If he had to guess, they likely talked about today's antics. It wasn't the first time the thought occurred to him that Ingrid would better find a husband to take care of her. Nonetheless, she persisted in her training to become a devoted knight to the boar. Arguing with Ingrid proved futile. The last time he tried to reason with her ended in an utterly annoying dispute.

Felix's gaze continued to wander around the noisy and cluttered room before focusing on the anxious girl near the door. Subconsciously it became a habit for him to watch out for the recluse. He wasn't sure when it started, but inadvertently his eyes were eventually drawn to her. Of course, his interest purely based on her secret technique to disarm any opponent. 

Or at least that was the only sensible explanation he could offer to his inquisitive friends. Somehow they found out about his disastrous encounters with the shut-in, romanticizing the situation. Ridiculous as it was, they hovered around him, offering him advice on how to approach her. Deep inside the Fraldarius' heir had an inkling that his friends' words weren't far from the truth as his eyes fixed on the gentle girl.

Somehow Bernadetta managed to obtain a place for herself near the entrance. Undoubtedly, she seated herself next to the closest escape exit for when anyone would dare to initiate a conversation with her. Compared to her classmates, she looked like her usual self. Her hair was as messy as ever. Like any other day, she wore her pristine academy uniform. 

The recluse looked untouched by her fellow students' behaviors. Just like Felix himself wouldn't join into this farce. He noticed her nibbling on her lip, completely engulfed in her thoughts. Periodically she would scribble something in her notebook and looked either content or displeased.

He assumed she was scribbling a passage for one of her stories. Sylvain once told him she was an avid author of adventure stories. Even someone like himself could enjoy her stories as they weren't illusionary fairy tales. A thing he learned, when he unintentionally stumbled upon them. Not that he would tell her. Assuredly, she wasn't fond of the thought of sharing her works with others. He knew her enough by now to assess as much.

Nevertheless, the skirt-chaser tried encouraging her by writing a letter pleading for further chapters. Till this day, she never graced him with an answer. A thought that was oddly reassuring to him. He couldn't imagine Bernadetta and Sylvain discussing her latest works together. The image of the two spending time alone in her private room vexed him.

Another one disturbing him likewise was the person sitting next to Bernadetta. The purple-haired boy only joined their class a short time ago but was already annoying. For reasons unknown, he clung to Bernadetta, although she avoided the leader of the ashen wolves more than any other person.   
Currently, Yuri engrossed in a conversation with Dorothea and Ingrid. As soon as he caught Felix staring at him, he returned a smug smile. However, their eye contact broke as the other one turned around. The trickster was mumbling something to Bernadetta that made her cheeks blush delicately. She frantically tried to stammer out an answer, but Yuri stopped her when he gently brushed a strand of her tousled hair from her face. The gesture made Felix's fists clench involuntarily. At the moment, he would enjoy nothing more than to smack that face.

A sudden noise interrupted his observation. The door of the classroom flung open and gave sight to a group of students hauling a massive box. So, the dreaded tradition was about to start. He let out an enervated sigh while packing his belongings. But his philandering friend stopped him mid-motioning when he tucked on one of his sleeves. 

"You will not leave when things get exciting, are you?" Sylvain's eyes widened in shock. Felix could feel his whole body tensing, just thinking about the commotion. Glenn once told him about a tradition celebrated by the students of the officer's academy. A sealed box contained names of all female students enrolled at the academy. Later that day, the male students pulled a name from the container. Next, they had to kiss the selected girl. Legend told that whoever failed to gain a kiss on this day would be forever doomed to an unmarriageable life. It was as simple as it was foolish.

Who would ever partake in such a stupid tradition? Every last one of his classmates, it seemed. Well, the female students didn't have much choice. Many were grateful given the opportunity to pair up with someone from a prominent noble house to elevate their status. 

The room erupted with the sound of people cheering for the first one to pick a name. According to the law of peerages, it was the boar's prerogative to draw the first name. Next would be the other house leaders. 

Sylvain was now suggestively wiggling his eyebrows while sharing some news with the boar. "You know, some say, that this year the names of the female professors are also included. Whoever selects them gets a date. I wouldn't mind drinking some tea with her." He could see the princeling's cheeks burning with embarrassment and nervous excitement as he studied the box in front of him. Everyone knew how infatuated the boar was with the professor.

"And you, Felix? Want a private sparring match with the professor?" Sylvain turned to him, asking with an innocent facial expression.

Truthfully, the approach was tempting, but the odds of picking a specific person's name were astronomical. By all means, he wasn't prone to join the charade only for the prospect of a match. And it wasn't the professor's name crossing his mind. He shook off the thought before giving Sylvain an impatient answer. "No, thank you. I have better things to do." 

The cavalier ignored his protests and continued pestering him. "Or you pick a petite, timid girl who you've followed around lately before someone snatches her away from under your nose." Felix shot his childhood friend a warning glare. Without giving Sylvain a chance to talk further nonsense, he turned on his heels and hurried out of the classroom.

On his hastened way outside, he noticed that Bernadetta had already left. A keen idea of the girl. Talking to others was still frightening to her. Being kissed by a random classmate could only mortify her. Most likely, the sensitive girl would barricade herself in her secure room, carefully avoiding any further contact with others. 

On a miserable day like this, the idea was intriguing. Before leaving the classroom, he passed Yuri, who was expectantly gazing at the procedure. For sure, he was preparing for his turn. He knew the trickster well enough by now. Doubtlessly Yuri tweaked the outcome in his favor. The thought caused something inside him to twist and turn with anger, but he refused to think about it any further.

Lost in thought, he realized belatedly where his feet took him. A frustrated groan escaped from his lips as he stood in front of the locked doors of the training grounds. Without the usual training that allowed him to blow off steam, he was equally infuriated and exasperated. Since there was nothing to accomplish, he reluctantly withdrew and headed back to his room. The entire area was full of students hooting and cheering enthusiastically. Felix recognized some of his fellow students courting each other. Most of them tried to fulfill the kissing dare. The students willingly exchanged gentle pecks on a glowing cheek, a chaste kiss on the corner of rosy lips and heated kisses. 

The solemn swordsman circumvented a few minor groups scattered around the monastery grounds without further incidents. As soon as he entered his private room, he felt relief washing over him. That was until he caught sight of Sylvain.

His friend lay leisurely on the neatly made bed with his eyes closed and hummed a jolly tune. It required all of Felix's willpower to withstand the urge to shove the fool out of his room. Sylvain effortlessly exasperated even a saint with his presence alone. "Got nothing better to do than going on my nerves?" Sylvain tried feigning a pout. The red-haired male was up to mischief as his eyes were glinting with anticipation. He waited for Felix to react, but the silence only grew louder. "Ah, how can you be so unspeakably cruel to your most beloved friend? Behold what I fetched for you." 

That piqued Felix's interest for a moment. His gaze fixed on something Sylvain was waving in front of him. It was like holding candy in front of a child to capture their attention. The sight of a neatly folded piece of paper caused his pulse to quicken, and his temples to hurt. Nevertheless, he refused to swallow the bait.

"Come on. I gained this for you. Don't you want to know who is on it? The suspense is thrilling, wouldn't you agree? I had to bribe someone and use all my charm to get this."

"No. Keep it or throw it away. It is none of my business, anyway." It was more likely that Sylvain snatched one additional name as reinsurance. Or to get the chance to kiss multiple girls. 

"You would leave a lovely maiden all by herself? That's more than rough. Do you want to let her wait in vain? You're not acting chivalrous."

Felix barely managed an answer trough his gritted teeth. He was running out of patience. "Shut up. Leave." Sylvain knew when he was crushingly defeated and uttered a sigh mingled with mild frustration. 

"At least consider it. You might enjoy what I arranged for you. More precisely, you require some pleasant distractions once in a while. All training and no fun will turn you into a dull boy." With one last wink, Sylvain took his leave. He visibly placed the little parchment on Felix's study desk.

Without further ado, the loner could solely concentrate on his qualifying exam as a mortal servant. All the more, he could reflect that his skills in reasoning were inadequate. He was on the cusp of gaining a proper understanding of another essential aspect of the class. That was till he caught sight of the elaborate satchel placed next to the paper.

It was one of the rare objects visible in his otherwise vacant room. It displayed an intricate design of a hedgehog embroidered on it. Bernadetta had much work, talent, and love fabricated into the piece. Besides, the rosy-colored satchel exuded a flowery redolence.

After all these months, he didn't succeed in delivering it back to Bernadetta. Whenever he corned the petite girl, she miraculously escaped or disarmed him. Her profound skill in emerging from any of his ambushes astonished him. That was if she stopped screaming while doing so. The presumptuous hope that she came to accept his presence after changing into the blue lions class was forlorn. Admittedly, her frantic shrieks, as well as her panicked escapes, unsettled him. 

He tried soothing the bitter feeling he featured uppermost on her list of people to scrupulously avoid. At least she was awkward around most of the other students. The professor, Ingrid, and Sylvain generously volunteered in the tedious task to return the object to the rightful owner. Even Yuri once tried stealing the reticule away from his grasp to alleviate the misery. However, the taciturn swordsman was none to accept a defeat. Candidly, he doubted if he genuinely wanted to return the item.   
After all, it offered him a reasonable excuse to approach the recluse. Bernadetta had left an impression on him. Felix was willing to admit as much. The swordsman wouldn't allow himself pondering over his feelings, though.

His eyes darted back to the paper while he ruminated about various scenarios. Sylvain mentioned bribing someone. Was it possible the redhead selected a name beforehand? It was doable for a scoundrel like his old childhood friend.

Felix refused to admit how intriguing the idea sounded. He seized the thin piece of paper and examined it as if it would reveal a well-guarded secret if he stared long enough. It caused a rustling noise as Felix unfolded it unceremoniously. 

For a few seconds, he merely stared at the writing before his erratic brain processed the name: Bernadetta.

Felix Hugo Fraldarius knew that trouble was coming his way. And the goddess didn't seem inclined to have mercy on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lone wolf finally admits his feelings and receives guidance from unlikely allies.

_ Click-Clack. Click-Clack.  _ The sound of heavy boots filled the small room, reverberated from the walls as his feet restlessly marched in circles. Like an animal caged, trudging the same path for hours, his mind kept brooding about one particular name. Felix genuinely hated to reflect on what he thought that he thought. The situation itself was ludicrous. How could a seasoned swordsman cutting trough whole battalions by himself, be so agitated by a tradition as shallow as this? Albeit the lone wolf was capable of fearlessly facing any opponent on the battlefield, the mere concept of talking to Bernadetta set his brain on flames. 

After all, Felix was the type to act on intuition. Striking down an enemy without granting any possibility to counter was the swordman's preferred strategy. Swift, secure, and deadly was his way of combat. However, he couldn't compare the prevailing circumstances with a struggle for survival. It appeared like his assumptions on amorous feelings clouding the mind were accurate, contrary to the belief of his comrades. He tried and failed miserably with his well-known tactics, after all.

The fact irked him. Let alone acknowledging that his heart was in turmoil because of a girl. A weakling, too. Why couldn't he fall for a courageous female, the swordsman mused. No, his treacherous heart had to beat for Bernadetta, a girl so overflowing with emotions, she hardly managed to keep them to herself. Dealing with emotions and courting a girl was a battlefield unknown to him. He spent half of his life evading feelings and all that stuff of nonsense accompanying them. Being confronted with them now, left him unequalled to the task. 

To put it plainly, he was overwhelmed. In a condition like this, he could presume two solutions: concede defeat or request assistance. And if Felix Hugo Fraldarius despised one thing, it was to beg for guidance. Even graver: advice on matters of the heart. 

Alas, he was beyond accepting a withdrawal at this point. Thus his best bet was to find an ally with a brain and reasonable ability. But who? To whom could the swordsman entrust the secrecy of his weakness? In such a situation, he missed his brother dearly. Glenn had always known what to do. Frustrated, Felix rubbed his throbbing temples.

Well, it wouldn't do him any good to dwell on the matter with an empty stomach. It wasn't like staring at the ceiling and slowly slipping into madness was a pleasant pastime or solving problems. 

On a whim, Felix took the piece of paper with him to ensure it stayed where it belonged as he left his room. The last he wanted was that somebody stumbled upon it. His comrades lacked the decency to respect the privacy of others.

The little piece of paper hurriedly shoved into his pocket appeared to have a life of its own. With every movement, it caused a rustling noise, almost mimicking a whisper. It relentlessly taunted him, challenged him, echoing the name written on it:  _ Bernadetta, Bernadetta.  _ He swore the thing burned a hole through the fabric of his clothing judging by the stinging sensation he felt in his chest.

The sun shone brightly, shrouding the monastery grounds in light. Bright, vibrant-coloured flowers in bloom spread their petals to the sun, luring bees with their nectar. Chirping cicadas and birds heralded the coveted spring. The air was still crisp and clear, mingled with the sweet bouquet of awakening flora. As nature flourished, so were the people inhabiting the monastery. A stark contrast to his homeland in Faerghus, Felix noticed. He was aware of the privilege of being able to experience all of this. Not everyone had the means or a donable patron to enrol in the academy.

The dare was in full swing. On his way to the dining hall, Felix caught a glimpse of Caspar clumsily trying to crush his lips onto Hilda's. For someone pretending to be a delicate flower, she effortlessly kept the heir of house Bergliez in check. She lured him closer and pretended to kiss him on the lips, only to plant a peck on his chin. The boy turned into a pitiful, stuttering mess while Hilda already followed her friends to the dining hall. 

Near the entrance to the dining hall, he spotted Ingrid lifted up high by Raphael. Her face was red with exhaustion as she kicked into the air and loudly commanded him to let her down. It almost looked like he wanted to hug her to death. The spectacle was quite entertaining, to be honest. The muscular giant looked bewildered by Ingrid's plight. Still, he gently settled her feet on the floor. As he strode closer, Felix recognized Sylvain. The cavalier lurked in the shadows and mischievously observed Ingrid's distress. The swordsman complied with his friend's example and leaned against the wall next to him.

In silent agreement, none of them stepped in to help the pegasus knight. Ingrid was more than competent to defend herself. Both had to learn it the hard way in their childhood. The blonde brawler was in for one of her infamous dreaded lectures about chivalry and virtue. Given how small Ingrid was in comparison to the giant, the reprimand looked even more ridiculous. Raphaels look of utter despair was pure comedy gold.

After a little eternity, she released Rapahel from her clutches and offered him her hand. Clumsily the giant grabbed her hand with his paw, bowed before her and placed a kiss on it. He said something that put a satisfied expression on her face before excusing himself.

The pegasus knight glared at both of them accusingly. 'Aiding me wouldn't have hurt. Next time both of you can clean up your mishaps yourselves.' 

The redhead shrugged with an innocent smile, his wild mane tousled by a fresh breeze. 'Actually, I wanted to step in. Poor Raphael looked like he needed support. It also looked like you would welcome the attentiveness in the end. Forgive your foolish friend.' For once, Felix agreed with Sylvain. Though, he wasn't simple-minded enough to utter it out loud. As predicted, Ingrid smacked Sylvain on the back of his head for his insolence. The blow produced a dull noise, causing some heads to turn their way. Under Sylvains indignant whining, the trio entered the dining hall. Groups of students filled the building to the brim. The clattering of crockery and cutlery mixed with laughter echoed through the lofty space. And then there was the promising smell of freshly cooked food. It hung in the fresh, spring air, savoury, spicy, appetizing. The aroma of fish, grated citrus and ripe fruits let his mouth water with expectation. 

Felix's mood rose further as his favourite meal popped into view. At least one thing on this goddess forsaken day was going smoothly. All three expectantly lined up for the Super-Spicy Fish Dango. He always opted for the small, spicy balls of fried dough packed with white trout and dried tomato. While waiting for his turn, the swordsman inspected his surroundings.

Maids ardently decorated the dining hall by placing harmonic arranged bouquets on suiting table runners, while servants hanged garlands on the stone walls. They elegantly whirled around as if they were all part of a clandestine choreography that left traces of opulent purple, blue, and pastel-coloured flowers. Swift, stealthy they made passage through the vibrant crowd. Some would make more remarkable assassins than any of the conceited brats, who merely glanced at them, Felix thought dryly. 

Commoners and nobles alike were more occupied with superficial trifles like the dare. Some women preyed on him, hoping to catch his attention. Their thirst and desire for a prosperous marriage clung to him with every step. They whispered, rustled like leaves in the wind what a particularly desirable potential husband he would be due to his wealth and rank. They all disgusted him. If things had gone differently, his brother Glenn would have borne the burden of the name Fraldarius.

The cavalier made a snide comment in jest to his friend. 'You are quite the ladies' man today. The sensation must be unfamiliar to you. Enjoy their courtesies. Wouldn't you agree with me, Ingrid?' The pegasus knight nodded in silent approval as she put her full plate on the table. Her glinting eyes focused on her meal. One couldn't rely on her when food was in reach.

Ingrid and Sylvain penned up a grim Felix between them as they found an unoccupied table. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his matchmaking friends. He wanted to savour his extra-spicy food in blissful silence. As always they ignored his protests and tested his patience by prattling on. 

'How are you going to do it? Hopefully, you're not going to be your typical rude, entitled self.' Ingrid managed to chide him while shoving food inside her mouth. Very unladylike. She chewed and swallowed a handful of her meal. 'You should grow accustomed to the thought of accepting help. I'm fairly certain that you will screw up on your own.'

'You told her? By the way, Ingrid, I thought you wanted to stay out of my business.' It was not like he was shocked. The redhead never ceased to fail when it came to discretion. What truly startled him was that Ingrid was part of the conspiration, offering her help. Usually, both of them would be in for a rebuke. 

'I'm positive I could get her out of her room. We grew pretty close over the last moons.' Silence accompanied her declaration. Felix exchanged a doubtful look with Sylvain as both of them knew what Ingrid suggested. On most of these occasions, Ingrid carried a shrieking Bernadetta to the training grounds. Such days usually ended with Bernadetta swearing to never train with Ingrid again. Couldn't blame her for it. Once Ingrid had set her eyes on something, she was terrifying. Her will was indomitable. On the contrary, watching the archer honing her skills was a sight to behold.

'Yeah, or maybe we could make use of a less brute method. 

One that doesn't include making her scream on top of her lungs. Being confronted with Felix is stressing enough, at least I assume.' 

Ingrid furrowed her brows in disbelief. 'Excuse me it's not like you are one to talk. Bernadetta ran away from you screeching as soon as you opened your foul mouth.'

'Hey, I know how to treat a lady. And to be fair, she is terrified of anyone.' Now it was Sylvain's turn to play the insulted one. The bickering lasted for a while. At least the day could hardly get any worse. In retrospect, a truly inferior assessment of the evolving course of today's dinner. 

It was at this very moment, that the leader of the ashen wolves casually took a seat across from him, his face beaming with complacency. 'Are you satisfied with our little surprise? Are you already discussing your manoeuvring? Well, I want to know everything. It was wise indeed to set me to this task, Sylvain.' The food wasn't spicer than usually, but his mouth was running dry either way. How many people were taking part in this scheme? As to make their twisted group complete, Dorothea seated herself next to Yuri and presented them with her most alluring smile. 'I do hope I'm interrupting something.'

'I was warning Felix to put my good plan to shame. I had to pull some strings and redeem a few favours to set him up with Bernadetta.' Why Yuri would put so much effort into orchestrating the meeting was beyond Felix. The only thing the swordsman knew was that the other man would do nothing for free. 

'Oh my, you are incredible. I can barely envision Felix being flirtatious, though. Or anything besides uncultivated. Poor, Bernie. If you treat me for a meal, I might teach you some tricks of the trade.' The diva was playing with strands of her luscious hair as she relentlessly tortured him. How Bernadetta tolerated her presence was a sheer miracle.

'As if I need your help. I'm perfectly fine on my own. In the first place, I never asked the lot of you for any support. The entire affair is doomed to fail.' The swordsman grumbled in frustration, stabbing his food. 

'Being a bit defeatist, aren't you, Fraldarius? Fine, I'm more than happy to take your place if you insist.' He could tell that the purple-haired man was hoping to provoke him. Unfortunately, he succeeded with his candid affront. A low growl escaped his lips.

'The two of you make such an adorable couple. Maybe you're the better choice for our cute Bernie.' Dorothea immediately sided with the trickster, reassuringly patting his shoulder. The diva's eyes gleamed maliciously at seeing something behind Felix. 'We could ask Bernie herself.' All of a sudden, the group collectively fell into silence.

The swordsman nearly choked on his food as Lysithea seated herself next to them, accompanied by the tiny shut-in. Bernadetta's panicked gaze flickered through the dining hall in search of potential danger. Judging by her facial expression, she wished to spend her meal in her private rooms. Lysithea diverted her by talking about sweets and armoured bear stuff. Bernadetta sought to craft a custom one for the young magician. A cute gesture of the older girl.

By the looks of it, they were sharing their desserts. Both of them had a weakness for sweet food. Notorious sweet tooths to the core. They had brought spare plates to place half of Bernadettas Saghert and Cream dessert on it. The two served the Peach Sorbet in a larger cup than usual with two spoons skewered in the creamy dessert. Besides, the hermit chose a steaming two-fish saute for dinner. The child prodigy gave in to the temptation to indulge in the sweets on the table.

The recluse stared down at her food while listening to Lysithea. She avoided prolonged eye contact as it made her feel flustered. He knew the feeling all too well. He detested keeping eye contact during a conversation. Tea times with the professor were no exception, though he respected the mercenary for her abilities. The professor developed a habit of observing her students during her tea parties. Mainly, to get to know them better, but feeling her stoic gaze following each of his movements was bothersome.

And there he was, doing the same to Bernadetta. He felt a pang of guilt as he brazenly engulfed in her features. The last time he could see her in such an approximability, was moons ago. So, who could blame him for taking the opportunity bestowed to him so generously? After all, there was no better way to understand an opponent than to examine his behaviour. 

It was hard to believe what a decent archer she was. She looked fragile, almost frail. Her fair skin had a healthy glow to it that made her gleam in daylight. A blossoming pink tint spread on her cheeks. Following the natural way of her blush, his eyes eventually rested on her lips. Currently, her silky lips were shaped in a kissing form as she blew down on her food to cool it down. The sight almost made the swordsman sigh. Almost. Any other men might have given in to the feeling, but Felix Hugo Fraldarius had disciplined himself for years to keep his emotions under control.

He noticed his table companions staring at him, gawking at Bernadetta. His ears prickled with humiliation at being caught red-handed. Sylvain shot him a look that one could describe as a mixture of amusement, sympathy and condolence. Never in his life did he feel more pathetic than being pitied by the skirt-chaser. Ingrids emerald eyes glittered with something alike to fascination and exhilaration. It kind of reminded him of their infancy when they exchanged extravagant nibbles. Yuri looked like he was savouring an opera act in which the protagonist marched the path to his inevitable demise. Dorothea appeared to be delighted, as well. The songstress offered him a roguish grin as she had finally discovered a chink in his armour. She leaned back into her chair as she gleefully involved Bernadetta into the conversation. 

'Bern, you won't believe it. Our cantankerous Felix has picked a rather demure damsel during the name game. His endeavours to woo her are intolerably inept. Perhaps you can find it in your tender heart to encourage a fellow student in his time of great hardship with some wisdom.' She pronounced each word with a dramatic voice. His mind struggled with the raw desire to wrap his hands around her slender neck and strangle her.

The impromptu request caught Bernadetta off guard, making her fall back into her usual behavioural pattern. 'Um, who? Me? What did I do?! Am I offending you by sitting here?' Her fear was palpable. The blood drained from her face. Ingrid tried to tranquillize the other girl to no avail. On the contrary, it aggravated her fright. Neither could he stand her whining, nor how she talked disparagingly about herself.

Therefore, he felt obliged to intervene. 'Shut your mouth and calm down. It's not a trap.' Theoretically, it kind of was one, but it wouldn't be beneficial to tell her the truth. 'And no, I won't kill you.' For the sake of caution, Felix assured her strenuously. The incredulous looks on his friends' faces, were enough to know that he had struck the wrong note. He internally cursed himself for sounding so brusque, when he wanted to pacify her. Surprisingly, his outburst quelled Bernadetta's panic. It took her a few moments of steady breathing to collect herself and continue their exchange. The entire scene was wholly bizarre. Felix obtained counsel about Bernadetta from Bernadetta herself. How incredibly humorous of the goddess to play with his mind in such a manner. At any rate, the dinner party seemed to relish the irony of the situation. His supposedly oldest friends were bursting with suppressed laughter. They soon would rue this day, when he would annihilate them on the training ground.

'Well, you could arrange a meeting with her in an atmosphere where she feels comfortable. Maybe it would be considerate if she's doing something that soothes her, too.'

To his shame, he had to confess that the first thing crossing his mind was her room and her constant squeaking. He knew little about her habits other than pieces of details gathered by his friends and unwantedly thrown at him. Without a doubt, squeaking was no calming activity. Her private rooms were out of the question. Pushing into a girl's bedroom was far too intimate, far too unorthodox. He would do nothing to harm her reputation, though he doubted anyone would think something indecent if he was involved. After all, no one considered him a passionate lover. 

The petite girl noticed his distress and misinterpreted his behaviour. 'I, I... the advice is... ugh..' Bernadetta was tripping over her tongue as she struggled to form a coherent sentence to blame herself for something nonsensical. She buried her face in her hands to shield herself from the others. Her irritation prompted by his behaviour wounded his pride. He rubbed his chest to alleviate the sore feeling.

'Adorable as ever, Bernadetta.' Yuri chimed in to interrupt the tirade of the recluse. The compliment was enough to distract Berndatta for a brief moment. Her face turned from pale white to red in an instant. 

'Oh, Bern, That was excellent. Do you have any suggestions for a place like this? Felix needs a push in the right direction. Or two, while we're at it. He is completely incapable all by himself.' Dorothea continued to squeeze further details from Bernadetta.

'Um, I guess her room is her safe place.' He could figure out that much by himself. 'The greenhouse would be another possibility. I love taking care of the flowers, especially the carnivorous one.' The shy girl muttered with a lovely smile, her eyes already glistening with delight. 'Although, I'm on duty today. So you won't have any luck meeting someone there. Saving you want me to leave. Of course, you want me to. I knew it, Bernie. I'm so sorry.' With that, Bernadetta spun her face away like a demonic beast was in front of her. Or a terrifying, craving lone wolf ready to swallow her in one bite.

'No, that won't be necessary. I should be thanking you. You helped me a lot. Thank you, Bernadetta.' She truly helped him. Bernadetta appreciated the praise as her cheeks began to glow. Her lips curled into a sweet smile that made his heart skip a beat. 

He gathered all the knowledge he required to prepare his subsequent move. Felix felt a thrill akin to the prospect before entering a battlefield. The swordsman knew the time was ripe to strike as he took his leave to clear his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix prepares his body and mind for his dare when he is interrupted by troubled friends.

Felix's muscles ached as he raised his weight off the ground with all his remaining strength. A gush of warm respiration bounced off the carpet and flowed back against his face. The noble's entire body burned, his breath rustled in his ribs like dry leaves in the wind. The physical exertion made his heart pump blood through his veins, and his pulse galloped. Felix could taste the salty residue of his perspiration dripping down from his forehead, soaking his shirt and breeches alike. He wasn't a man suited for sloth and idleness after all. May the church prohibit him from honing his sword technique on the training grounds on a day like this, but they couldn't halt him from exercising his body and mind in his private chambers. Felix's troubled mind longed for distraction, and nothing invigorated his psyche more than gradual exhaustion. Honestly, the mere sight of one particular piece of paper was enough of an incentive for Felix to push beyond his limits.

'Hey, Felix. Are we at the brink of war? Or why do you look so serious?' A honeyed, impish voice echoed from the end of the room, enriched with a taste of pleasantry and ridicule. Felix detected a silhouette nonchalantly leaning against the door frame. Attentive green eyes in a tanned face observed him as a sardonic smile formed on his lips. The golden ornaments in his attire shone in the sun in competition with his pearly teeth. Ah, of course, it was none other than the notorious leader of the Golden Deer class, Claude. Few people in the monastery had the audacity to casually saunter through other students' private rooms, especially Felix's. As always a premonition of trouble and exoticism adhered to the tactician like a shadow. And this shadow extended its greedy arms to entangle Felix in yet another ruckus.

'I'm training. Something that would suit you too.' The horrified look on Claude's face didn't last long. It never lasted longer than a flicker. The heir to house Riegan was an enigma. He concealed his ambitions by a lanky attitude, absorbing secrets and lies from the gullible and prideful alike. At no point, Claude would reveal something about himself. Now, the tactician interlocked hands behind his head and gingerly flexed his muscles. It was one of Claude's favourite manoeuvres to gain time to analyze a scenario. 'Nah, you know me. I'm against distasteful perspiration. Mediation is better suited for a cunning man like me.' And cunning he was.

Felix vividly remembered the day of their mock battle at Gronder Field and the downfall of his own house. Members of the Golden Deer had lured most of his classmates into a trap. They decimated their ranks by presenting their flanks to the Black Eagles, who eagerly seized the opportunity to defeat their rival house. The strategy had been simplistic but valuable to thin out both parties. In the end, only Ashe, Mercedes, and Felix himself could retreat and watch the Black Eagles miraculously defeat the Golden Deers with immense losses.

Matter of fact it wasn't a miracle, it was Bernadetta's archery talent that saved the Black Eagles. The petite girl took Claude and his wyvern down with one swift arrow. Then Hilda followed. And without their two leaders, the Golden Deers had failed to regroup. It was at that time, Felix commanded the leftovers of the Blue Lions to attack the weakened Black Eagles. The swordsman still remembered cutting trough their dispersed frontline units, namely Ferdinand, to engage the recluse in close combat.

He had thought, it would be easy to defeat her with one swift swing of his experienced sword. Felix had been faulty in his presumption. Bernadetta had gracefully dodged any of his advances. And while the swordsman had grown weary, she disarmed him with a targeted hit against the hilt of his sword. And the entire time she had screamed fervently and asked for forgiveness.

The recluse only used her secret technique on him, or so Felix had observed during battle. Or maybe, he was the only one weak to it. The mere sight had set something inside him in turmoil, rendering Felix incapable of erasing her flushed face and her glinting eyes from his memory. Shortly after the mock battle, Bernadetta and other Black Eagle students transferred to the Blue Lions, much to the consternation of Edelgard and Hubert. Since this day, the taciturn swordsman was far too distracted by the purple-haired noble than it was good for his sanity.

'You're ignoring me on purpose, aren't you? I thought people from the kingdom would be more trained in courtesy.' Frankly, Felix had entirely forgotten about Claude's presence. 'Are you thinking of your lady love, perchance? You got that very same expression when looking at your sweetheart. Somewhat dreamy, yet stressed.'  
'Bernadetta is neither my lady love nor my sweetheart.' Too late Felix realized his slip. The glint in the other man's eyes told him that Claude had noticed his mistake as well.

'I didn't tell you a name.' Claude looked at him with an irksome wink. 'Do worry not, I already know everything from -', if Sylvain had divulged any information regarding Bernadetta, Felix would have to break their promise and strangle the promiscuous red-head. '- your good friend Sylvain.' Felix wondered if any of his comrades would prevent him from snapping Sylvain's neck this instant. Probably not. Maybe Ingrid would join in, as he was sure that her dare with Raphael was Sylvain's deed as well. 'It's none of your business anyway,' the swordsman replied cooly. Ignoring the presence of the other noble, Felix kicked off his boots and started changing his drenched clothes.

Claude, in turn, neglected the snappy reply. 'You're mistaken. I'm highly involved in your current love life. Yours and most of the other students. Do you know, how hard it was to scheme all this with nearly no help from Blue Lions or Black Eagles? You guys are far too tense.' So, this was the aid Sylvain mentioned previously. 'If it wouldn't be for Sylvain, all of you would surely stay alone, and the kingdom would be no more.' Well, the prospect of staying unmarried didn't sound too bad for Felix.

'Hm, then what do you want from me? You know, that I won't be of any help. Certainly, you aren't here for food recommendations as well.' After all, it was no secret that they shared the same sophisticated palates for well-seasoned poultry dishes. Sometimes the two exchanged a tender piece of meat or an exotic spice blend while discussing tactics. Felix still possessed a particularly hearty one that he wanted to share with the schemer. Not that Claude deserved it right now.

'Ah, I'm here mainly for his Princliness. I want to ruffle him up a bit before his tea time with teach. You see, Sylvain is pretty busy with the disaster called a cooking class including Dedue, Flayn, Seteth and Manuela. So, he asked me to look after his dear comrades in distress.' The image sounded so miserable that Felix almost pitied Sylvain. Almost. Though the swordsman felt a modicum of sympathy for his childhood friend's futile endeavours. And as if they had patiently waited for their turn, Ashe and the boar entered Felix's chamber.

Both looked baffled and overwhelmed with the course of events of the day. The boar looked pale and beet-red at the same time despite trying to maintain a cheerful demeanour. In contrary, the crown prince's uniform looked more pristine than ever. By the look of it, the boar had taken the time to iron his breeches and top. His azure cloak accurately draped around his shoulder. Boots and buttons so polished they could blind someone. And was his hair more lustrous and combed differently than usual? Someone eagerly wanted to portrait the honorary student and hide his boar nature.

Ashe, on the other hand, looked horrible, just as if Mercedes had read him a ghost story. One moment the poor boy was still as a statue, the other he was shaking. The lightness that he habitually radiated muffled by an ominous shadow hovering above him. Otherwise a role model in matters of chivalry behaviour, the youngster was now a dishevelled appearance. Somewhat Ashe reminded Felix of a particular petite and shy noble girl, urging him to pat the boy encouragingly on his head.

In short, both men looked precisely the way he had felt all day. To his reassurance, the swordsman was not the only one disturbed by today's antics. Hopefully, Felix concealed it better. 'You look horrible as well, Felix.' the younger boy noted. Maybe he wasn't as controlled as he hoped. The boar nodded in agreement as he eyed the small paper lying on Felix's desk. 'I never would have anticipated for you to partake in today's events, Felix. Might I ask who your lady is? For myself, I feel lucky to have picked our professor.' While the boar's voice brimmed with confidence, the way he played restlessly with an ornate dagger revealed his real feelings. 'I picked Petra. And I don't know what to do.' The gregarious commoner confessed with a distressed look on his freckled face. 'Bernadetta,' Felix admitted in a low voice, his gaze loosely directed to his closed windows. His fellow Blue Lions sucked in the air audibly. And then a heavy silence followed Felix's revelation, lingering awkwardly between the friends.

Suddenly a dizzying laugh broke the silence in the room. Three pairs of eyes fixed concomitantly on the source of the commotion. The leader of the Golden Deer laughed so hard that tears ran down his cheeks, leaving wet traces on his cinnamon skin. Amusement painted his face crimson red, while dimples formed on each side of his lips. The schemer held on his abdomen as if the sheer force of his laughter dared to implode his stomach. 'The three of you are killing me. You're too amusing.' Claude managed to utter between yet another laughing cramp. 'You all act like you're going to die. Pull yourself together and start thinking.'

The boar scratched his chin while contemplating Claude's suggestion, before slowly nodding. 'Claude is right. Maybe you want to prepare some sort of gift for your ladies. Like me.' With that, he triumphantly showed them his oh so brilliant gift for the professor: a sharp hunting dagger. Ashe looked doubtfully at the crown prince, Claude cocked his brow in bewilderment. Felix appreciated the supreme craftsmanship of the blade. It was sharp and well balanced, intricate adornments embellished the sturdy hilt. It would be well suited for an experienced hunter. Or maybe for a petite archer? Bernadetta surely needed a weapon to defend herself in close combat. And he could train the archer how to use it properly once the training grounds reopened. Not that anyone would be able to come close to her, while Felix was around. Dimitri's foresight in this matter surprised him. And to his great astonishment, Felix agreed, already wondering where he could buy a suitable dagger.

'Don't even think about it, Fraldarius. A dagger is by no means a presentable gift for Bernadetta.' The schemer shook his head in alarm, whereby his braid started to dangle. 'And by the way, none for the teach. Or else, she might notice, what a lovesick puppy you are. It is more something for a warrior princess.' The remark wiped the smile off the prince's face in an instant and a concerned wrinkle formed on his forehead. With a deep sigh, he dropped onto Felix's bed, swaying back and forth like a child in jactation.

'Claude is right, Felix. She told me how frightened the sight of you and your sword was. ' The tribulation of Felix's ice-cold glare caused Ashe to gulp. 'N-Not like she's repelled of you.' Nervously the gentle boy played with the strings of his sweater. Frightened? Repelled? Was he that intimidating? Then it hit him. 'Wait, when do the two of you talk? And why do you talk about me.' The swordsman grabbed the younger boy by the shoulders and started shaking him like a tree to obtain a delectable apple. Only he didn't desire an apple, but enlightenment. 'Well, we share many activities like cooking, training and reading stories. Oh, and gardening. Of course. I'm actually on duty today. With her. So, I might take my leave, then?' Ashe tried unsuccessfully to wiggle out of Felix's grasp. But the more dominant noble clasped him with an iron grip and held him in place.

'You all need to calm down.' Claude's mediating voice busted through Felix's overcrowded chamber. The effect intensified when the sound reverberated from the barren stone walls and filled the room with its echo. The leader of the golden deer certainly knew how to use acoustics to make an impression. When Claude was sure to be the centre of everyone's attention, he appraised all three Blue Lions with an intense look. It was sufficient to pull each one out of their delusions, enabling them to refocus on their actual problems. With a certain degree of humiliation, Felix loosened his stiff hands from the boy's shoulders, straightened his crumpled clothes, and reassuringly patted him on the shoulder. The way he lost control over trifle matters so quickly ashamed the taciturn swordsman. Once he prided himself for his discipline, now it was a rather effortless task to rile him up. All because of a particular purple-haired, diffident lady.

The boar cleared his throat portentously. 'You are right, Claude. Now is not the time for sensitivity.'  
'So, might I insinuate the following strategic trade? Your royal highness, you can bestow your dagger to Ashe. Then, Ashe can gift it to Petra and unfortunately has to skip his duties today. Under the guise of taking on Ashe's duty, Felix can spend some quality time alone with Bernadetta. And Felix, you can give his princliness a small quantity of Bernadetta's satchel content. What do you think? A perfect scheme as can be expected from a mastermind like myself.' The plan sounded valid, though Felix was surprised about Claude's knowledge concerning Bernadetta's satchel. How had he learned Felix possessed it? And why was the schemer informed about its content? Was it even worth the interrogation?

'Tea leaves, of course.' Claude explained as he noticed the quizzical look on the boar's and Felix's faces. 'Bernadetta bought teach's favourite tea leaves. You can tell by its distinctive aroma. Teach will be pleasantly surprised by your consideration, Your Highness.' Albeit, Felix wasn't inclined to snoop around Bernadetta's private belongings in front of the others, he loosened the drawstring of the reticule. By carefully unwrapping the cloth with a soft rustling noise, Felix unravelled its secret content. A bunch of exquisite tea leaves came to light. So, Claude's assumption was precise. The man had a refined nose, that much Felix could ascribe to him. The dried leaves emitted a bright yet ephemeral smell that tickled his nose. The professor appeared to enjoy a vegetal, clean aroma to revitalize the palate.

Next to Felix, the crown prince promptly prepared a handkerchief to put a small portion of tea leaves on it with his clumsy hands. Content with the result, the boar handed a shyly simpering Ashe the elaborate blade. 'Thank you, Claude. I'll surely remember your assistance. Good luck to all of you.' With a perfect bow, the boar excused himself, hastily leaving the room. Ashe followed the crown prince's example and excused himself with a broad grin on his face.

That left only the schemer and the swordsman in the room. Felix felt Claude encouragingly patting him on the shoulder. 'Don't worry, Fraldarius. You can do it. Oh, and just to be sure. Leave your sword here. It will make things go much smoother.' With that, Claude went to the door. At the last moment, he turned on his heels to inform him with a satisfactory grin and a wink. 'Now, all of you owe me one. In the future, I'll make good use of this circumstance.' And then he left the room, leaving no trace of his presence, only the promise of an imminent favour.

Alone with his thoughts, the swordsman took a moment to inhale deeply, trying to calm down the storm roaring in his head. All the propositions of the day revolved in his mind like a whirlwind. As in a trance, the cantankerous noble allowed himself to briefly withdraw the sword from its scabbard, feeling the weight and the reassuring coolness of the steel in his hand. The reflected light of the sun danced off the polished blade's surface and ensorceled him, encouraging the wielder to perform a few exercising swings. Hearing the canorous sound of the sword as it proficiently cut through the air was enough to help him regain composure. The slowly intensified burning of his sword hand, which had already been worn out by previous training, yielded the swordsman to sheath the trusty steel. Ultimately, Felix practised fingers instinctively unfastened the buckle and shoved belt and sword in one fluid motion from his waist.

An accusingly clang rang in his ears when Felix laid down the sheathed sword on a vacant desk. Without the succour of the slim sword's weight, Felix sensed something was amiss. After all these years it had become an inseparable part of his body. It was a ridiculous sentiment. Felix knew. Nonetheless, it was challenging to suppress the looming tinge of insecurity. Well, if someone as secluded as Bernadetta contrived to saunter through the monastery without a weapon, it should be no problem for an assertive fighter.

With every step he pulled back from the sword, its demand grew more urgent. Unfortunately, the siren song of the paper and Bernadetta drowned out everything else. An unknown force allured him towards the greenhouse, and his feet obtusely followed. With his heart threatening to burst in his chest and trembling hands, the swordsman gathered all his courage and thrust the doors to of his inevitable demise open.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plants have to be fed, and dares have to be fulfilled.

The lone wolf swallowed his uncertainties and doubts about the plan his friends had concocted when he entered the greenhouse. The glowing afternoon sun in his back warmed his sore body like a caring friend and seeped through the opened doors into the building. Unbroken golden rays of light illuminated the stony path in front, only marred by Felix's shadow. A nacarat hue coated the harmonious scenery and glimmers floated in the polished air, almost like sparks of fire. Nearby, blossoms danced in a gentle breeze, as if inviting the indecisive visitor to enter further. The sight was pleasant, almost as if one was enjoying a summer still. However, the swordsman's mind was in such a turmoil he didn't' take notice of the splendour provided by nature's wonders. 

With a soft click, Felix locked the wooden doors. Albeit the massive doors obscured the sunlight, muted beams of gold peeked through the cracks, while the high vaulted arched windows in the dome enlightened the centre of the greenhouse. Meanwhile, leaves and plants eagerly turned towards the sun to absorb her warm embrace. Unlike the crisp morning air, his lungs inhaled a midsummer haze, enriched by humid heat. The evaporated water laid itself like an impenetrable veil on the swordsman's figure. A greedy moistness gnawed at the fabric of the noble's dry clothes. It took only a few steps until his shirt clung onto his skin. Fine water droplets dripped off Felix's indigo hair, plastering a few unbound strands against forehead and neck. The rich, earthy, and musky odour of fertile soil flowed through the greenhouse blending with subdued floral notes. A faint hint of honey tickled his nose as he passed one of the mossy pillars hiding a flower bed of freesia and honeysuckle in its shadow. Bees and butterflies caught in the artificial atmosphere of the greenhouse, feasted on the sumptuous buffet. Their lively humming and buzzing rang in his ears like his friends' well-intended, yet enervating barrage of advice. _Be less intimidating. Be less rude._ The swordsman was under the impression that nothing that he did was quite enough to satisfy their demands. How bothersome. 

Absently, Felix moistened his lips, tasting the flavour of salt mixed with his spicy repast. Damn, it was a well-known fact that Bernadetta harboured a deep-seated aversion to spices. Not that he desperately hoped for anything to happen. Just in case of something happening the swordsman wasn't keen to see the recluse recoil with repugnance. It was only through sheer serendipity that Felix noticed a mint plant growing next to a stock of savoury herbs and vegetables. Felix could only hope the girl fancied the taste of fresh mint. He carefully plucked a toothed leaf from the stem, ignored the pungent scent, and chewed thereon. Astonishingly, it possessed a pleasantly fruity, aromatic taste. At the minimum, it allayed his taut nerves. No wonder Ashe traditionally enjoyed a cup of fresh mint tea before battles and tests alike to alleviate his anxiety.

Felix heard Bernadetta, before catching sight of her purple hair, the colour of which subtly reminded him of a bouquet of heather flowers. The archer's hair surely grew as wild as the flower itself. She hummed an enchanting melody while diligently tending to a few cultivated plants and flowers on a working bench. The girl's chant was rhythmic and melodious akin to a gentle lullaby, although she was singing sotto voce as if she feared someone might eavesdrop on her. Bernadetta wasn't as trained in singing as Dorothea was, nor as unorthodox as Annette with her choice of lyrics. Nevertheless, Felix relished her chanting. For a short while, he allowed himself to luxuriate in the calming effect of her lullaby as if she would only hum it for him. 

Stealthily, he approached her like one would pursue prey during a hunt. The last thing the swordsman wanted was to frighten her and cause the timid girl to bolt away like a startled deer. Bernadetta's jacket and sweater lay carefully folded on an adjacent old wooden chair. Most likely, because of the temperature inside the greenhouse. She had her sleeves rolled up to her elbows, exposing arms toned by archery. With each move, Felix could see the muscles in her arms flexing. Then, his gaze followed the curve of her back to admire Bernadetta's trained thighs. Ferdinand and Sylvain's riding lessons seemed to be paying off. In a short period, the girl acquired decent riding skills. It was easy to envision how her slender legs guided her steed as she skillfully shot arrows at her enemies.

Nonetheless, the greenhouse seemed to be Bernadetta's native habitat. It was a mesmerizing sight. Gone was her fearful demeanour and the seemingly omnipresent shadow that weighed her down. The archer looked flushed, happy, and elated. Never had he seen her so serene. The greenhouse nurtured her spirits. In a way, it was comparable to the solace his sword training offered. When Felix noticed how audaciously he gawked, the swordsman averted his gaze. He could tell he was blushing by the feeling of his tingling ears. If Sylvain ever knew, his teasing would never end. Felix was sure of that. The lone wolf tried to make his presence known but was only able to mutter a guttural sound. 'Ahem...' What had his friends told him again?

'Ashe, would you be so kind as to lend me a hand? I need to feed them now. Maybe you can water the vegetables.' He shouldn't be puzzled. Felix knew that Ashe was on duty today. After all, the swordsman was posing as the bowman's substitute for today's garden duties. It was only reasonable that she assumed her comrade arrived for duty. Nevertheless, he was irritated, exasperated even. 

There was no hint of fear in her voice. Not the slightest indication. Bernadetta kept on warbling, a peaceful expression on her face. No signs of trembling or squeaking. There was even a soft smile forming on her lips. Why his presence irritated Bernadetta, and Ashe's didn't was a conundrum to the swordsman. His fingers itched with the need to shake the younger boy again, although he knew it was ridiculous. Why was he so enraged by the thought? _Because you're jealous, Fraldarius,_ his inner voice taunted him, sounding like a particular trickster. Felix cleared his throat.

'Bernadetta. Ashe asked me to take his duty on for him. He is currently indisposed.' Bernadetta whirled around. Gone was her peace and his hope. The girl's eyes widened in absolute horror. Her mouth opened and closed in failed attempts to scream as she identified a potential deadly intruder in her domain.

'Stop being difficult. I won't harm you. See, I am unarmed'. Felix lifted his arms in the air, his palms unclenched in a gesture of demonstrating his benevolent intentions. As if to call him a liar Bernadetta eyes darted towards his hips. The sceptical maiden examined his face for a clue of her possible deadly fate as she found his blade missing.

'Is it a trap? P-please don't kill me!' Bernadetta desperately clawed her nails into the working bench behind her, hoisting herself slightly onto the table when she noticed Felix stepping closer. 'Merciful Seiros, save me!' Felix tried to reminiscence their previous conversation and recited her suggestions. Make her comfortable. Soothe her fear. Ah, of course, engage her in a discussion about her hobbies. The girl liked plants, didn't she? He surveyed Bernadetta's near environment to find a range of rare plants next to her. Wait, was there a plate of fresh meat next to them? The petite girl had mumbled a thing or two about nursing carnivorous plants. The swordsman just failed to picture it so literally. 

'Are these your carnivorous plants? You are feeding them meat, huh? That is exceptional.'

'Gross, I know! Improper! - Wait, did you just say the plants piqued your interest?' Bernadetta's anxiety vanished at once. The recluse had a look in her eyes like she had seen him for the first time. It was like a bona fide miracle. Bernadetta's eyes sparkled as she found a presumed unexpected enthusiast of carnivorous plants. Her fright replaced by complete ecstasy. A wave of childlike joy bedazzled the swordsman, as well as a surge of questions. 

'Do you want to feed them with me? I will show you. Don't you think they are adorable? Oh, of course, you do.' Good Seiros, Bernadetta was adorable when revelling in her plants. At that moment, Felix decided to play along, just to see her smile at him. 'Yes, they are captivating. Once you see them in full bloom, they are quite impressive.' The stern man looked mesmerized at the less anxious girl while talking. Like a secret enchantment, her last resistance faded. She beckoned him closer, proudly showcasing her lush acquisition.

A fine mist hovered in the air of the greenhouse, covering the nearby plants with waterdrops, providing enough moisture for hydration. Some of the plants looked plumper and more nourished. Their closed lobes bowed to the ground and trapped their dinner with finger-like projections between their leaves. Other plants of the same type patiently waited for their feeding time and exposed their red-coloured insides populated with sensitive hair. Furthermore, the workbench inhabited plants with the shape of pitchers. A peculiar liquid filled the cavity of these plants. They were a remarkable sight to behold for someone inexperienced in horticulture. Although not as extraordinary as the sight of Bernadetta, who granted Felix an affectionate smile. A smile that fanned his inner heat more than a good fight.

Like everything in the greenhouse, the haze covered Bernadetta's hair, skin, and clothes. The damp shirt clung onto the girl and pronounced her silhouette. Her regularly rebellious hair was more pliant, her skin gleamed healthily. Felix followed the archer's example and unbuttoned his vest, threw it onto Bernadettas pile of clothes and rolled up his sleeves. Then the swordsman eagerly listened to the girl. She described how pitcher plants lured insect and spiders with their nectar to drown them. In return, Felix conscientiously inquired about snap traps peculiarities while dicing the meat. With each passing moment, both grew more and more comfortable around the other. By the time he had finished his work, Bernadetta had already prepared her tools.

With a small toothpick, Bernadetta placed a chunk of meat on one of the plants. 'Here, you have to touch the hair to trigger the trap to snap.' The recluse illustrated with a merry smile. And the plant did as Bernadetta predicted. The trap snapped tightly and enclosed the piece of meat. 'Now, you have to help her to digest and seal her completely.' The girl took a small forceps and softly, very softly pressed at each side to seal the plant. With a remarkably satisfying grin, the girl turned around and handed Felix her tools. 'Now, it is your turn.' 

The taciturn swordsman gulped. Felix could only assume Bernadetta's reaction if he screwed it up and ruined one of her precious plants. Goddess, this was more nerve-wracking than the last test he mastered. His hands sweated so much, Felix had to wipe them dry on his breeches. Under Bernadetta's sceptical gaze, he picked up an enormous piece of flesh. 'NO! It is too much. You will kill it!' Bernadetta instructed him in an imperious manner. The prospect of injuring her plants transformed her into an overprotective bear. It was quite sweet. Sweet, but terrifying. And yet, cute.

Unbeknownst to Felix, Bernadetta had succeeded in sneaking upon him. The archer's expertise to move as silently as a cat impressed him. He was solely alerted of her close presence by the cloud of a subtle fragrance of freshly cut lilacs and albinean berries that enshrouded him. If it had been hot before, he now felt a burning sensation from the body heat that Bernadetta radiated. Not that the girl noticed. She was too concentrated on his inability to feed a plant as she handed him a more edible chunk.

'Try this size. It will be easier for the plant to digest.' Fortunately, this time he placed the food inside the trap. As the damn trap snapped, it provided Felix with a great sense of relief and accomplishment. It was a fleeting feeling. His attempt to seal the snap trap ended in a disaster. He squashed the tender plant with the tweezers causing a splashing noise. Leftovers of meat and plant juices commingled into a hideous bunch of pulp. Felix felt just as crudely as the boar, who tended to break anything in his grip. Next to him, Bernadetta froze in a silent catatonic stupor. 

'Bernadetta?' No reaction. 'Bernadetta?' Still, no reaction occurred. Was it possible that she fainted?

Felix grabbed the girl by the shoulders and shook her gently. 'Are you alright, Nanette?' Involuntarily, he used a pet name for her. Then, an unexpected reaction occurred. Bernadetta wasn't the type to throw a tantrum. No, it was far more devastating. She expressed her discontent with the means of pertinacious and persistent silence paired with a pained face. The swordsman could feel his stomach drop as she shot him a disappointed glower. Her eyebrows dipped down, and her lips formed into a disapproving pout. 

'I will buy you a new one. No, a dozen if you wish for it.' Still, her grey eyes looked glum. What was he supposed to do? What would Sylvain do? Probably bow and scrape. Or run away. 'I am sorry, Nanette. I truly am. If you want me to leave, I can go.' Felix tried to swallow the acid taste lingering on his tongue. After all, nobody had said he was good at apologizing. In general, the lone wolf simply didn't apologize for his behaviour.

Bernadetta's face grew softer. 'I never heard you apologize. Well, I will pardon you.' The swordsman exhaled, feeling like an immense weight fell off him. Felix should have known that there was a catch. There always was a catch. 'But you have to stop asking about the ridiculous technique you accuse me of using. And I want my satchel back. And you have to tell me why you are here. And -.' 

'Stop.' He had to interrupt her infinite stream of demands. Where had her shyness gone? Even in his most conciliatory spirit, he wouldn't blindly grant all her wishes. So instead, Felix distracted Bernadetta by offering the little piece of paper with her name written on it. The swordsman studied her face while she examined the paper. Her expression of confusion evolved into one of pure horror. _Felicitation_ , he thought dryly.

'I - I - I am sorry. You must be so disappointed that you picked me. Of course, no one wants to kiss Bernie.' Bernadetta's face contorted with fear, her eyes glistened with a teary shine. 

'Oh, no. You will live an unmarriageable life if the legends are true. Just like me. Because of me. Oh, Bernie, what are you supposed to do?' The scene turned more delicate than he imagined. 'Hmph, I don't believe in such nonsense.' As if he cared about carrying on the Fraldarius line. 'You're teasing me, aren't you?! Is this some kind of joke?' Bernadetta pursed her lips in a pout. Honestly, the way she feigned an angry pout made her look all the more endearing. Felix could feel his lips curling into an involuntarily smile, no matter how hard he tried to keep a straight face. 'You're still not taking me seriously!' The archer was most indignant with his growing delight. Her petite hands were curling into fists while her arms flailed. 

'I do', and with that, he stepped closer, capturing Bernadetta between the working bench and himself. Oh, she tried to escape his grip. First to the right, then to the left. Each time she was stopped by one of his arms, which he had slammed onto the bench behind her. There she was, still as a rabbit in front of a wolf, resigned to her fate. Her prominent eyes pleaded him for mercy. Instead, Felix leaned closer, his breath caressing her flawless skin. The swordsman precisely imitated, what he had observed on countless occasions when Sylvain courted a girl. Routinely, they turned into a giggling and blushing mess of wobbly knees and trembling hands. 'You must find me truly irritating, Nanette.' His voice had grown so husky and raw it didn't sound like him. 'I am not saying this more than once. I don't mind fulfilling the dare if it is with you. I won't accept your refusal.' Despite his harsh words, he gently loosened his grip and offered the archer an opportunity to escape. Bernadetta tarried in dreadful silence while his heart pitter-pattered in his chest. Then, Felix's heart stopped beating as the recluse hesitantly nodded.

Her dainty fingers laced together in front of her chest as if in prayer. And maybe she was praying to the callous goddess, who subjected her to this portentous ordeal. The petite girl was quivering, her breath hitched, then quickened. With narrowed eyes, the tender girl waited for him to take action. Instead of planting a chaste kiss on Bernadetta's lips, he bowed downwards to her hands. Felix began by blowing small kisses on her rosy nails. The gentle gesture seemed to surprise the girl as her brows arched. Still, her eyes remained firmly squeezed together. Next, the swordsman ran down her knuckles, the back and lastly, he hovered over her wrist. Each touch elicited a faint sigh from Bernadetta. Like a gush of warm air, the girl's breath playfully brushed through loose strands of indigo hair. Eventually, Felix finished showering her right hand with affection only to work his way up on her left hand.

Bernadetta's shivering gradually subsided with each passing moment, with each of Felix endearments. Slow, oh so slow she opened her eyes. Moulded silver meet fiery amber. Wary eyes traced every one of his movements. When Felix sensed the girl grow calmer, he became bolder. 

With moderate pressure, the lone wolf parted the archer's hands, gripped them by the wrist and turned her palms towards him. His eyes never leaving Bernadettas. Felix started by kissing the tip of her index. His lips followed each segment and crease until they reached the beginning of her palm. Then the swordsman embarked on his journey anew with her middle, ring, and little finger and finally her thumb. He meticulously repeated the procedure on Bernadetta's other hand. The archer's fingertips seemingly the most sensitive part as her fingers responded with a soft jolt to the pressure of his lips. Satisfied with his accomplishments, the swordsman moved on to her graceful palms. Felix outlined all creases, including her soft thenars until the entire area of her palms received the same diligent attention. The exploration of her hands ended with a devoted kiss pressed to her inner wrist. Gradually Felix drew himself up to maximum height, embedding his palms against Bernadetta's in yet a separate touch of endearment. Sultry heat radiated from her palms, ignited sparks that prickled through his veins. Small, delicate fingers intimately intertwined with calloused ones. The innocent touch shot electric impulses through the swordsman's arms. 

Bernadetta tilted her head as she shot him a questioning look. 'Do you think it was enough to satisfy the goddess?' Felix noticed how breathless the timid girl was, the voice more low-pitched than usual. And his body didn't fail to respond, Felix skin tingled and his heart rate increased. No, it certainly wasn't enough to satisfy him. Goddess was he weak for the weakling. Weak and wanton. Disgusting, he chided himself for his vulnerability. He was feeling almost as lewd as Sylvain. All his instincts implored him to retreat. And yet, here he stood. Felix moistened his parched lips, trying to choke down the lump in his throat. 'Maybe this will do, but there's always room for improvement.' It seemed like the insignificant part, successfully restrained for years, got the better of him. Bernadetta absently chewed on her lower lip, nodding in agreement.

Felix broke their connection only to place her hands on either side of his shoulders. In excitement, Bernadetta's nails dug into his skin through the fabric of his shirt. Felix stopped thinking as Bernadetta's fingers drew small circles along his collarbone. With each tender stroke, she left her fingerprints like bruises on his skin. To Felix's surprise, he savoured the idea of carrying her marks permanently. One arm slowly snaked around her waist to keep her in place. A hand moved in a circular motion to keep her calm. Ultimately, Felix drew her closer until there was nothing more between them than their garments.

Chest to chest. Heart to heart. Bernadetta's fluttered like an infant Pegasus filly, which inaugurated its first attempt to rise in the cerulean sky. Its flimsy wings delicately swooshed to lift its body off the ground. Deep, full, and reverberating vibrations similar to the resonance of a beating drum filled Felix's chest. At first, both struck incongruously, disharmonic, a cacophony resembling the odd couple. He wasn't good at harmonizing with others, a fact well known to everyone around him. And now, painfully clear to him. Until the goddess decided to join their hearts, mating them in a mutual song. Albeit, one couldn't say they were beating like one as described in some sappy love ballad. Both pounded in their distinct rhythm. The low and high vibrations seamlessly blended to a pleasant symphony, only perceptible to the couple. He could feel his entire body resonating. It spread from his chest to his upper body, chimed in his ears.

With a free hand, the swordsman cupped her warmed cheek. The warmth spread as his thumb brushed her cheek lightly. Bernadetta trustingly leaned into his touch, resting her face in his palm. 'Your hand is softer than I anticipated. And so warm.' Her voice was more sluggish than before. She was practically on the verge of purring. Her eyes fluttered, her gaze turned hazy.

'A swordsman treasures his hands', was all he could whisper. His digit slowly outlined the curves of her lips, especially her cupid's bow. He could feel Bernadettas warm breath against his thumb as her lips slowly parted under the barely discernible pressure of his thumb. 

Felix started his advances by placing a peck on her forehead. Like a pilgrim, he made his way over to her right temple. Then he followed the curve of her eyebrow, to the valley of her eyelid. The swordsman enjoyed each time one of his touches made the petite girl shiver in anticipation for more. He took his sweet time exploring the high area of the cheekbones, meandering to her jaw, and finally the peak of the chin. Felix made sure to circumvent the sensitive area of her mouth as he devoted his attention to her left side. Lastly, he placed a kiss on the tips of her ears. 

Felix grabbed her by the chin, forcing Bernadetta to lock eyes with him. He could see that her pupils dilated. For the first time, he noticed the soft, lighter speckles in her eyes shining like a freshly polished blade in broad daylight. _No_ , the thought hit him. Closer to her starry eyes, their brilliance outshone the ethereal glow of the sword of Moralta. Long Lashes cast crescent-shaped shadows, pools of crystallized silver inexorably drew him in, taking his breath away. In conclusion, it was only fair to steal her breath away. It belonged to him anyway.

Surprisingly, she was braver and bolder than anyone of their comrades believed. Bernadetta stood on her tiptoes, closing the scarce space between them while dragging him down. Down. Down. Down and deeper into her embrace. And just like that, he followed, clutched her tighter by the waist to keep her steady. Bernadetta's face was so close that he barely could make out distinct features anymore. It was all a whirl of silver eyes, purple hair and rosy lips. Not that he was able to notice anything apart from her at this point. Then, her plush lips tentatively brushed against his. Her hot, sweet breath tingled his skin, mingled with his own. 

She was like one of her carnivorous pitcher plants. Inadvertently, she enticed him, allured him to take a bite. And he did. Felix swallowed the bait and willingly accepted the trap laid out for him. The moment her taste struck him, he closed his eyes in amazement. They tasted like albinean berries with a hint of honey apple blend. It was a sweet yet delightful taste, much like the nectar her beloved plants produced to attract and drown their prey. The archer enclosed his upper lip like a snap trap, doing nothing more than pressing her lips together, brushing them against his. Then she repeated her playful deeds with his lower lip. She rendered him incapable of refusing her. It was a chaste kiss, no heated and intertwined tongues. Still, it was more than he ever imagined. Their shy dance continued, promising bliss and happiness. 

Then their noses rubbed against each other, tickling Bernadetta. Felix could taste the girls smile before the sound rang entrancingly in his ears. Goddess, he loved to hear Bernadetta laugh. Light-hearted and winsome, her laugh echoed from the greenhouse walls. A reaction that was so atypical for the timorous girl that he seriously questioned the proper functionality of his ears. Foolishly, the mere thought that Bernadetta felt protected in his company made his heart swell with satisfaction. The unfamiliar sensation threatened to explode his thundering heart. Felix mussed up her purple hair, feeling the infectious hilarity rippling through her delicate figure. And then the agelast joined in with a goofy grin, relishing the buoyancy of the moment until his sides hurt from the contraction. The swordman rested his heated forehead against hers. His trembling hands cupped her face, resting underneath her ears while his thumbs graced along her reddened cheeks. Bernadetta smiled up at him, two charming dimples showing at the corner of her mouth.

'Damn it. I think I have to thank Sylvain in the end. I never thought I would be grateful for that scoundrel interfering with my life', the taciturn swordsman professed. 'Spending time with you is...not bad.' It was more than _not bad_ , but he wasn't ready to say so. 

'Maybe, it's not bad sharing my precious loner time with you. We can be recluses together, right?' With a sheepish smile on her lips and an ineffable glow in her eyes, she revealed her preconditions. 'If you promise to refrain from touching my plants again, that is.' One of his eyebrows raised in acknowledgement at her newfound intrepidity. 'I thought you were shy? Yet here you are establishing conditions on your own. Fine, I accept your terms.' 

Without further hesitation, the swordsman sealed their deal with a light peck on the tip of her nose. Felix was content, even when he was holding a woman's hand, not a sword. As Bernadetta snuggled closer into his embrace, he thought that maybe the day wasn't as bad as assumed.

Until the last sunlight faded, the couple exchanged kisses to celebrate the festival of love and longing, without worrying about what the next day would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank-you to everyone who has taken their precious time to read through my first fic.


End file.
